Malignant Twilight: A Harry Potter Twilight cross
by IcarusFalling23
Summary: After learning of a prophecy, Harry moves to Forks, Washington, to live with his mother. Vampires, wizards, and shape shifters, oh my! But not everything is as it seems...our favorite little wizard is hiding something...HP/EC slash. Enjoy!
1. Moving to Forks

I left Arizona on one of the few days it was raining. Somehow, it seemed like an omen to me… My father puttered around the house, making sure I had everything before I made the 4-hour flight to Forks, Washington, to my mother's house. I hadn't seen her for years, and I was finally spending the rest of high school with her while my dad traveled. At least no one knew yet. My teachers at Hogwarts looked at me with pity as I packed up my belongings for the last time. How many of them had Dumbledore told? And how many more could sense it? As I packed up my things, Professor McGonagall burst into tears. All the Gryffindors thought she was being sentimental as we packed for our last year, but I won't be going back to Hogwarts, even with all of the things I still need to learn. Doesn't it seem like such a waste? I know that my dad felt guilty about leaving me to go on this trip, but in all honesty, I needed to see my mom, and my parents hated each other.

The drive to the Phoenix airport was…painful… My dad tried to make weak conversation with me, and failed miserably. To be fair thought, I wasn't very good company today.

I think I'll miss the sun the most. How it warms my skin, how it makes everything grow, but, most of all; how it makes me feel. The sun seems to make everything seem better. After a rainstorm, the sun seems like a ray of hope. For me, maybe sun is all I have left.

I've never given much thought to how I would die. But, now that I know what I do now, it seems inevitable. There is no escaping it, and for some reason, I'm not sure that I want to. As Dumbledore says, "Death is the next great adventure." Maybe this new adventure will be better than the one I'm in now. Remember the sun? Where I'm going, there doesn't seem like there will be much of it…

He hadn't seen his mother for years, not since he first started school at Hogwarts. On holidays, he went to his father's house, or stayed at school if his father was away on business. It had been 6 years since he had last seen her…

Harry shouldered his bag with shaky hands as the plane landed on the tarmac. It was raining and the lights flickered briefly as the plane landed. He stood up quickly and left the plane. His luggage had already been shipped to his mother's house, so all he had to carry was his backpack. His mother and Remus were waiting for him at the door, and he got into Remus' car as the rain thundered down harder. Remus, one of his father's friends, had lived in Washington for years before Lily moved to Forks. His mother and Remus weren't exactly _friends_, but Remus discreetly looked out for her. When she forgot to pay the electric bill, Remus was the one to charge it to his credit card. When Lily forgot to put gas in her car, Remus drove her to work. What Lily didn't know, was that James had asked Remus to look after her when he had found out about Harry. Remus had an idea, but even he didn't know all the details. It was one of the reasons Harry had decided to move to Forks. This way, his father would have time to get his son's will finalized and anything else taken care of. Tom Riddle was hiding out at the moment, but it was only a matter of time before he found out about the prophecy and what it entailed. 'Neither can live. None may survive.' When Voldemort found out about that, he would inevitably try to find a way around it. But, for Harry, as long as he could bring Tom down with him, he saw no problem being a martyr.

Remus drove Harry and Lily to her home and helped Harry carry his bag inside. He hugged him tightly and whispered, "Welcome home, Cub." Harry pulled away from him and wiped his eyes discreetly. "Thanks, Moony."

"Well, Harry, your stuff is all upstairs?" Lily said unsurely. She hadn't seen her son in years. Last time she had, he was a small boy, certainly not this man before her. Harry's short hair had grown to reach the middle of his back, and he had long since gotten rid of his glasses. James had allowed him to get his eyes fixed with a potion when he was 14, and he hadn't worn glasses since. Harry had piercings, and through his wet shirt, she could see the hinting of a tattoo on his back. Her little boy was all grown up...and she had missed it...

Lily sighed guiltily as Harry walked upstairs to his new bedroom. The walls were a light gray and the bedspread a few shades darker. He dropped his bag on the floor and threw himself onto the bed, crinkling the covers as he landed. His magic automatically straightened them and cast a warming charm on his damp clothing. As the time for the prophecy drew nearer, his powers grew stronger. His magic flared out in accidental bursts, fixing small things and making him more comfortable. The only thing he was afraid of was when he didn't realize he was doing magic. When he had school on Monday, what would stop him from doing magic in front of the human teenagers? How would he keep himself safe? Accidental magic didn't matter at Hogwarts, but here it could ruin the life his mother and Remus had built for themselves.

Harry sighed into his pillow and rolled onto his back. _I'll deal with school _in_ school. No use worrying about it now..._Harry slid off his bed and over to his closet. His clothes were already hanging up and a new computer was sitting on a desk in the corner of the room. He ambled over to it and switched it on. A summer at Hermione's had taught him about many muggle things, including how to use a computer.

The computer hummed on and logged him on to the internet. A few summers ago, when they were first learning, Ron had insisted on calling it the 'spider net' and trying to unplug the computer so the spider wouldn't be able to get him... Harry chuckled over the memory and logged onto the Hogwarts server for muggle students. He and Hermione had set it up in 4th year as a way for Muggle Born to keep in contact during the holidays, as owls and floo powder might scare the student's human families.

Harry signed in and saw a message from Hermione, asking him to stay with her again over the summer. She knew that James traveled a lot, and she didn't want him to be all alone for 3 months. Harry quickly replied that he was in America, at his mother's house, and she logged off. 'Guess she's mad that I didn't tell her ahead of time...' Harry thought with a smile. Harry glanced at the count down clock that Neville had programmed, and scowled. It was a countdown to when school started again, but for Harry, it was counting down something entirely different...


	2. Closing Eyes to See

Harry woke up with a headache the next morning. He scrubbed at his eyes briefly before heading off to the bathroom to shower. No sense in going to school when he was still half-asleep. His mother was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Harry came downstairs. It was Monday and he was going to school today. He had a notebook and some pens in his bag and a schedule that Remus had picked up for him when he had registered the teenager for classes. Remus pulled up outside noisily in his truck and came in through the back door. He pulled Harry's braided hair teasingly and sat down at the table next to him. Lily put the plates down on the table and started scooping some eggs for him out onto a plate. Harry looked at it queasily and took a small forkful. He put the bite in his mouth and swallowed quickly.

"Thanks mom. 'S fantastic." Harry mumbled. Remus chuckled and Lily smiled at him.

"Thanks, baby. Now! Finish your plate and come outside! Remmy has a surprise for you!" Harry glanced at Remus quickly and ducked his head.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Moony." Harry whispered.

"Of course I did, Cub! I haven't seen you for months! It's a welcome gift!" Remus grinned.

* * *

Harry walked outside quickly: he wasn't sure how much of the rich breakfast he could take. He wasn't that hungry these days. Even the simple scrambled eggs had nearly been too much for his stomach to handle.

In the back of Remus' truck, there was a shiny new motorcycle with a bow on it. Remus started laughing at him as Harry ran to the truck to get a closer look.

"Remmy! It's amazing! Thank you so much!" Harry shrieked excitedly. Remus laughed at his godson's antics, and hugged him with one arm.

"You're welcome, Cub!"

* * *

Harry crammed his helmet, to his new _motorcycle_ onto his head and gunned the bike. It purred to life and he rumbled off toward school, his bike seeming louder than a dragon as he tore down the street happily. He made it to the school quickly and parked in the student lot. Rather than go to the office, Harry climbed off his bike and wandered off to find his locker.

* * *

Alice hummed happily as she got dressed for the day. It would rain today, so rather than the silk shirt she had been planning on, she grabbed one of Rosalie's leather jackets to wear over it. She smirked as she pulled on the coat: Rosalie had enough clothes that she wouldn't even notice it was missing. And, if she did, well then…being a super-fast vampire had its benefits.

She was combing out her choppy black hair when a headache made her grasp the edge of the sink in pain. She sunk to the floor and gasped as the future flashed across her eyes. Gone were the pale blue walls of her bathroom, to be replaced with a boy racing down the street on a motorcycle. His bike hit a slick part of the road and the wheels skidded to the side, sending him through the air. His motorcycle scraped along the ground as he was thrown away from it. It seemed impossible how long he was in the air, but he eventually hit the ground about 20 feet from his bike. He did not get up.

She saw the same boy riding his motorcycle on the same patch of slick road. This time, he flew through the air faster than before. Before her eyes, he landed gracefully on his feet before crumpling to the ground bonelessly. He lay unconscious, but at least he didn't have a broken neck this time.

Alice whimpered as she saw the same slick road yet again. Why was she seeing this? Why was she caught in a loop of pain? She saw the teenager on his motorcycle and the slick road before him, and she turned away instead. She didn't want to see his motorcycle careen out of control and him flying through the air. She didn't want to see him lying there. She didn't want to see anymore. Alice shuddered as she threw herself away from her vision and back to her safe, pale blue bathroom, curled up on the slate tile floor with her head in her shaking hands.

_No more of this silly mortal. He only hurts me. _

_

* * *

  
_

Harry found his locker and spun the dial experimentally. _How does this work again? Righty tighy, lefty loosey? Or is it the other way around? _He groaned and thunked his forehead against the metal door. Behind him, he heard someone chuckle and he turned around quickly. A boy with black hair and oily skin was covering his mouth as he laughed quietly.

"Need some help?"

"Um…" Harry stuttered, "Yeah. How do I get my locker open?" The boy stared at him before snatching Harry's schedule out of his hands. He read the numbers scrawled on the back by Remus and spun the lock quickly.

"Right 37, Left 13, and Right again for 49. Right, left, right. I'm Erik by the way. Are you the new student our principal told us was coming?" Harry groaned. Of course the principal had told the school about him. With his luck, he was thankful that he wasn't being broadcast on the evening news already. Harry looked back at the boy in front of him and nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I'm Harry. Nice to meet you."

"Where did you move from? You sound British." Erik said in confusion.

"Yeah, that's because I'm from England." Harry said slowly, as if he were explaining to a child.

"You're from England…and you moved _here_?" Erik shook his head, and glanced down at Harry's schedule again.

"Your first class is English. I'll walk you to your class, then help you find your math class after that." Harry smiled at Erik happily.

"Thank you! I was kind of afraid that I would get lost…"

"How could you get lost in Forks? Unless you go into the woods, you're pretty much on Main Street. Welcome to Small Town, USA." Erik joked, cuffing Harry's shoulder. Harry winced away from him and Erik looked at him in confusion.

"Hey…I didn't mean to hit you that hard. Sorry, man." Harry shook his head quickly. "It's fine. I'm just a little sensitive. No problem. So! English class?"

Erik led Harry off to his class and left him at the door before continuing on to his science class, thinking about a certain small brunette as he went.

* * *

**Author's Note!**

Thanks to all of you lovely reviewers! Thank you so much for all of the support and favorites! If I had known it would be this popular, I would've crossed Harry Potter and Twilight together ages ago!

As for any questions:

1) Harry is paired with Edward.

2) He moved to Forks to live with his mom. The role is reversed from Twilight. He moves IN with the ditsy mom, while daddy continues on with life without our favorite little wizard.

3) No, I will not be going into detail such as 'soft red lips'. Mainly because I don't like to read that, let alone write it. If you REALLY want me to, let me know, and I will include more descriptions in the coming chapters.

4) Sorry about the view changes. My lines were cut off. *grumble grumble*

5) Remus might be paired with one of the La Push boys, so stake your votes now!

6) All other standard Twilight pairings will be included.

7) Hermione and Neville might play a role in the coming chapter, but no one besides James, Harry, and maybe another or two know about the prophecy. And, even then: you'll never guess how I tie that in!!! *cackles evilly*** **

**Bye!!!! See you next time!!!**


	3. Math and Mysteries

_Previously_

_Alice whimpered as she saw the same slick road yet again. Why was she seeing this? Why was she caught in a loop of pain? She saw the teenager on his motorcycle and the slick road before him, and she turned away instead. She didn't want to see his motorcycle careen out of control and him flying through the air. She didn't want to see him lying there. She didn't want to see anymore. Alice shuddered as she threw herself away from her vision and back to her safe, pale blue bathroom, curled up on the slate tile floor with her head in her shaking hands._

**_No more of this silly mortal. He only hurts me._**

_

* * *

  
_

Alice uncurled her arms and stood up. She straightened Rosalie's jacket and combed her hair again absentmindedly. She left the bathroom in a daze and walked downstairs. Jasper was standing by the door to the garage and Emse was in the kitchen. Rosalie and Emmett were in the living room and Edward was in his room listening to music. Carlisle had already left for the day, and school started in half an hour. Jasper stared at her as she thought about the boy on the motorcycle. If she had a heart beat anymore, it would be thundering as it broke for the small boy. At least Edward couldn't hear he thoughts: she was translating the Torah into English and then back again. Maybe she had been Jewish before she was changed into a vampire…

Alice shook her head as her thoughts wandered again. _Just think about school. Don't worry about the mortal, and Edward won't have to see his mate dying. Stupid motorcycle. Stupid slick road. Stupid girl for thinking about this again! _Alice smiled at Jasper and walked over to him.

"Hey, Jazz. What's going on?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? What's got you so upset?" Jasper asked her quietly. She ducked her head against his chest, inwardly seething. _Of course. He can tell what I'm feeling. _She looked up into his eyes and opened her mouth to explain when she heard Edward come down the stairs.

"Not now, Jasper. You'll see at school today." Alice explained as her emotions tumbled again, back to devastated when she thought of the boy on his motorcycle.

* * *

Harry sat down in his desk in English class. His teacher was writing notes on the board already, and Harry dug out a notebook to copy them down in. His thoughts wandered to Ron and Hermione and everyone he had left behind at Hogwarts. He hadn't talked to Hermione since that day on the Hogwarts server, and since he hadn't heard anything from Ron, she must have told him where Harry was. Neither of them really approved of Lily. After all, she had left James when Harry started Hogwarts. His friends were very protective of him, and they wanted him to be happy. Well, here in Forks, he was going to be as happy as he could before the prophecy took all that away from him. Even James didn't know all of the prophecy, and the only other person that had heard it was Sirius, and he was dead now.

_Just pay attention to the teacher, Harry. No use thinking about things that can never be. By now, Ron is already unpacking his trunk and Hermione is wandering the library, seeing if there are any new additions. Dumbledore will be thinking of a lie to tell the students when they realized that he wasn't at the Gryffindor table. Snape was probably brewing something noxious, Madame Pomfrey is probably still trying to find a cure, and the rest of the students were catching up with each other. The Slytherins would probably have a party when they realized he was gone. _Harry chuckled and the student next to him glanced at him quickly, wondering what could be so funny about European literature.

* * *

Alice sat in the back seat of Edward's Volvo next to Jasper as Edward followed Emmett's Jeep. She was still thinking about the boy from her vision. Thankfully, Edward was much too polite to try and read her thoughts without her consent, or she would have to translate some other foreign language or work on Quantum theory. The students in the parking lot were gathered around something and her family wandered over to get a look. It was the boy's motorcycle, greatly out of place in the Fork's High School parking lot among the rusted trucks and bargain cars. If she didn't know better, she would peg it as something one of her brother's would have picked out. Oh well. At least the mortal had good taste.

* * *

Edward gleaned the thoughts of the people around them, trying to find the owner of the motorcycle. All he saw were flashes of a boy with long hair and a leather jacket before he was booted out of the owner's head. Edward's eyes widened in confusion. How had the mortal been able to force him from his head? Jasper sighed next to him as Edward focused on the subject of his first class rather than whatever had everyone in such a whirlwind today. First Alice, now Edward. Now, if _Rosalie_ had a problem with the mortal, then it would be something to worry about. Edward caught Jasper's train of thought and smiled as they walked into school.

* * *

Harry shouldered his backpack as the bell rang, dismissing first hour. Next, he had Algebra III, followed by Economics. He smiled, thinking of the old question that students always asked: 'When will I ever use this in life?'. Unless Voldemort could be bludgeoned with a quadratic or stabbed with a synthetic division problem, Harry didn't really see a use for math either.

He wandered off to his next class, not bothering to deal with Erik shouting something from behind him. He found his class and settled down for an hour of mind numbing equations, when a girl with short black hair walked into the room and sat down in front of him. She glanced over her shoulder at him, and turned around quickly when he caught her staring at him.  
"Hey, I'm Harry. I just moved here. What's your name?" he asked politely. She glanced down sadly and turned back to face the board as the teacher walked in. Harry barely heard her whisper, but he shuddered as he did.  
_"It's not like you'll be here long. Why do you need to know my name?_" Harry quirked his head to the side at her odd question, and resigned himself to math and mysterious girls.

* * *

**I realize that this chapter is short, so I will post this question to you:**

**Would you prefer:**

1:** shorter **chapters**, and faster **updates

or

2: **longer **chapters, with** more time **in between updates.

**Probably an update a week, rather than the couple a week I'm doing now.**


	4. Green Eyes and Revelations

**Previously**

"_Hey, I'm Harry. I just moved here. What's your name?" he asked politely. She glanced down sadly and turned back to face the board as the teacher walked in. Harry barely heard her whisper, but he shuddered as he did._

"_It's not like you'll be here long. Why do you need to know my name?" Harry quirked his head to the side at her odd question, and resigned himself to math and mysterious girls._

* * *

Harry worked on his homework, thinking about the girl that sat by him in math class. What had she meant? How could she tell he was going to die when his own mother didn't even know yet?! Harry groaned as he realized that he still had to tell his mother and Remus. He bit his lip, and finished up his math: he'd deal with his mother when the time was right. Until then, he had to do his work and pretend like everything was okay. After all, Remus would be able to tell that something was wrong. Lily would be as oblivious as always, but he had to tell her. It would be obvious soon, but at least she would have more time to get used to it this way.

* * *

Edward sat in his English class, puzzling over the mortal that had booted him from his head. Mortals couldn't do that! Was he another vampire? The Volturri had promised not to bother them, but they had been known to lie before. After all, look what they had done to Bella… He looked up at the clock by the door, counting the minutes until he could ask Alice what she had seen coming for them and the little mortal.

* * *

The bell rang and Harry stood up quickly. The blood rushed from his face and he paled dramatically. The world spun for a moment then righted itself as he started to walk to his next class. _Dear God, I hope that doesn't happen again today._ He shook his head briefly, and walked to his Economics class. The day sped by in a blur. He sat with Erik at lunch and met all of the other boy's friends. Angela was a nice girl, quiet enough to be a miracle in this school. Next to her, Jessica was chattering at him, reminding him of a chipmunk. He giggled at the thought, causing her to pause briefly before rushing on more confidently. As the dark haired boy glanced around the cafeteria, tuning out Jessica's chatter, he saw the girl from math class. She was whispering something into the ear of a blond haired boy, and glancing at the bronze haired boy walking into the cafeteria. Harry's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the boy walking to the girl's table. He was beautiful, if not god-like. Messy hair hung in his eyes, and _oh _his _eyes! _His almond shaped eyes were a burning gold, winking with amusement. Harry sighed again inaudibly, and the boy turned to look at him. Harry froze; the boy was staring at him, eyes wide. The golden-eyed boy looked terrified as he glanced at the dark haired girl at his table. She nodded her head, and they both turned to stare at Harry. Harry closed his eyes, and returned to the conversation at the table, pretending to listen to Jessica's prattling as his mind raced. What did the other two know about him that had them so terrified?

* * *

Alice sat at the lunch table, telling Jasper about her vision earlier. The dark haired boy would be hurt right in front of Edward, and she had to let it happen. They couldn't risk saving him and changing the future even more. Harry would have to die. His beautiful green eyes would dim as the life left him. His blushing cheeks would pale. His hair would lose its sheen. His life would end, and she had to let it, or they would never be happy again.

It almost seemed selfish to her, depending on this small mortal for the rest of eternity. Without his death, the world would change too drastically as the Volturri brought their full wrath down upon the town. Jane and Alec would be the beginning of the force, followed by vampires with even more deadly gifts. Jane and her torture seemed like a fuzzy tingle compared to some of the older vampires. After what they had done to Bella, the Cullen family was wary of angering the old vampires again; better to lose another human than to kill a town of them. The Volturri would start with Forks, then spread their influence to the rest of the world. The last time something like this had happened, the Roman Empire fell. The time before that, the old wonders of the world were destroyed. The humans didn't always die, but at the very least, Forks would not be spared.

* * *

As Edward walked into the cafeteria, he tuned in to some of the conversations around the room. He learned a bit more about the new boy: he was wearing a black shirt today, his hair was as long as a girl's, he had piercings up and down both ears, and apparently, the girls _really _liked watching him walk. (1) Edward smirked and turned toward his family. Jasper was listening to something Alice was whispering, Emmett was pretending to eat mashed potatoes and gravy, and Rosalie was checking her perfect reflection in a pocket mirror. Typical lunch for them. As he walked through the sea of students, everything seemed to move in slow motion as a thread of what Alice was thinking rushed at him. The new boy in a motorcycle accident. The new boy's eyes widening in shock as a werewolf snuck up behind him and cracked his neck. The new boy dying on an operating table as Carlisle tried futilely to save him, covering in blood up to the elbows. And last of all, the new boy sitting with him in the meadow, glittering in the sun as the Cullen family did

* * *

No matter which future came true, this new boy wouldn't live to see 18.

* * *

Edward looked around the room as Jessica thought something about him. '_There goes Edward…Oh well. His loss. Now I have _Harry._ Sure, Edward has nice eyes, but what about Harry's? God…they're so _green!' Edward shook his head at her vapid thoughts, and followed her thoughts to the boy sitting next to her. Edward's eyes widened in horror as he caught his first glimpse of the new boy. And, according to Alice's vision, the soon to be _dead _new boy. He glanced back at his sister and she nodded at him. This was the boy that would change everything.

* * *

Author's note: (1) "_and apparently, the girls _really_ liked watching him walk._"

This was from the 4th Harry Potter book. Remember the girls from Beauxbatons? Yeah…kind like that. Heehee! Anywho, yeah, that was kind of thrown in there for comedic effect. Sorry that this took me so long to update. I've been freaking out about college stuff. I'm a junior in highschool, and now is the time we're taking ridiculous things like the ACT and AP testing. For all you kids that don't know what those are, I envy you. Oh! Back to the story!!! What do you want me to do with Bella? I kind of left it vague:

Is Bella **dead**?

Is Bella a **vampire**?

Is Bella with the **Volturri**?

Is Bella with the **werewolves** in La Push?

**Is anyone actually reading this ridiculous comment?!**


	5. Memories Long Forgotten

And Now, Since I haven't updated in so long, you kiddies get an actual long chapter! Hooray!! And be warned: serious things are happening in this chapter that set up for the rest of the story! And, sorry in advance that Remus is so mean…Don't worry, he'll be back to nice later on.

_Previously:_

_He glanced back at his sister and she nodded at him. This was the boy that would change everything._

_

* * *

_

When school ended for the day, Harry walked to the parking lot and to his motorcycle in a daze. Between the girl from math class, advanced English, and a slew of other classes, Harry was surprised that his brain hadn't exploded. He laughed darkly at the thought. It would be his luck to have his brain suffer that many traumas in a muggle school. After all, this was his first year in a regular school since he was eleven. He barely even knew his European history, let alone anything to do with America. He smiled and crammed his helmet over his head and straddled his motorcycle. Harry roared out of the parking lot and through the fog. He heard someone yell something behind him, but it was lost in the roar of the engine. He drove fast, but he couldn't outrun the rain; by the time he got home, he was soaked to the skin.

Harry parked in the garage and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He threw his backback onto the bed and dashed into his bathroom for a hot shower. The heat of the water worked wonders on his back and Harry finally started to relax. The steaming water worked out the kinks and knots in his muscles and nearly had him purring in pleasure. Harry washed his hair and turned off the water as he stepped out of the shower. His magic flared around him and his skin dried. He got dressed quickly and stretched luxuriously. Harry padded across the cold tile to the vanity and swiped his hand across the foggy mirror. Red eyes set deeply in a serpentine face stared back instead of his reflection.

The snake-faced man cocked his head to the side and stared at Harry curiously.

"Where are you hiding, Potter? You know that I will find you…Why prolong the inevitable? You will die." Voldemort hissed happily. "You will die, and I will escape the prophecy, and it will be all _your _fault. I _will _find you, Harry Potter…" Harry stumbled backward as the glass splintered into jagged pieces and rose into the air around him. His magic turned the pieces into sand quickly, but not before a jagged piece slashed across his cheek. Shards of the mirror danced in the air and reflected the scene happening in the pieces as Harry fought against the sharp glass. As he lost concentration, another piece of glass slashed across the skin on the inside of his elbow. Harry screamed as the glass cut through deep into his skin. Blood spilled down his face and arm, dripping onto the floor as his magic dissolved the shard into red-tinted sand.

* * *

Harry stumbled out of the bathroom as blood trailed after him. "Remus?!" Harry whispered hoarsely before collapsing next to his bed. Shadows took over his vision and Harry slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Edward was driving them home when Alice winced almost undetectably. Edward saw something red before she started counting in Latin and humming loudly to block him. Rosalie raised an eyebrow at her sister in amusement before turning to look at Edward.

"Catch anything, or is sister dear being difficult?" Rosalie said wryly. Everyone in the car turned to look at Alice. Edward's eyes slid from the road to her eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Alice? Anything you'd like to share with the class?" Emmett joked.  
"No…" Alice grumbled. She looked out the window at the approaching trees and turned her eyes back to Edward. Alice sighed again as Edward pulled up to a stop sign.

"He won't be at school tomorrow…"

"Who won't be at school?" Emmett asked in confusion. Jasper and Rosalie looked at each other quickly, then back to Alice. The small girl turned to face Edward fully.

"Harry won't be at school. He had an accident today." She said sadly. Edward's eyes widened.

"What do you _mean _he had an accident?! Was that the red I saw? Is he okay?" Edward yelped. Rosalie looked at Edward in pity as the bronze-haired boy grew more and more hysterical.

"Alice! Tell me! What happened to Harry?!" Edward yelled. Alice shook her head.  
"You can't save him yet. This has to happen. Harry has to die." The car screeched to a halt at Edward slammed on the brakes.

"Harry is dying?" Edward asked quietly.

"Yes."

Edward opened the car door and took off running. The seatbelt that he'd forgotten to take off fluttered in the breeze behind him in shredded pieces. Edward ran, following Harry's scent to a modest two-story house. His motorcycle and a green truck were parked outside. Edward didn't even bother with knocking. He scaled the side of the house and opened a window. Thick steam permeated the air in a muggy fog. Edward couldn't find him: the whole upstairs smelled like Harry. Edward tried to find his thoughts, but again, Harry somehow blocked him. The bronze-haired boy started searching bedrooms, opening doors, sticking his head in, and hissing when none of the rooms contained Harry.

There was only one room left in the upstairs. Edward opened the door in dread, and the scent of Harry's blood slammed down on him. Harry was curled up on the floor next to his bed. There was a deep cut on his arm and a shallower gash on his face. Blood was pooled around the small boy, and Edward stopped breathing. He ran to the crumpled heap on the floor and gathered Harry into his arms. Behind him, he heard the door open again and someone inhale sharply. Edward turned around with a hiss and saw a man with yellow eyes.

"Vampire." The man hissed. He pointed something at Edward, and everything went dark.

* * *

Edward woke up in a daze. He was in the basement, chained to a pipe, as the yellow-eyed man walked in a circle around him. The man growled as stepped closer to Edward.

"What have you done to him, Vampire?" he growled. Edward shook his head.

"He was like that when I got here. She said he was dying so I-" Remus snapped at Edward's face. His teeth were inches away from Edward's eyes.

"She said he was dying," he stated dryly, "so, you just decided to come along and finish the job? Get yourself a tasty little meal? God! You vampires are all the same. Disgusting, vile little creature!" Remus barked angrily. He snapped his jaws again, closer to Edward's face this time, and spun away from the vampire. He fished something out of his sleeve, and pointed it at Edward.

"Sorry, boy, but you can't remember this. You can't remember Harry and me. Come here again, and I'll kill you." Edward's eyes widened in shock as the man shouted something in Latin and everything went dark again. His memories of Harry spun before his eyes and everything went in reverse. Harry driving his motorcycle backwards, people getting back into their cars as time wound back, and Harry getting into the green truck and going back to the Fork's Regional Airport for his connection back to Seattle and then to England as golden eyes watched from the tree line. Edward's memories were smudged over with black as Remus ripped Harry out of Edward's head. Edward collapsed against the pipe at his back, and Remus glared at him in disapproval.

* * *

When Edward awoke, he was in the forest. He looked around in confusion, before looking up at the sky. It was dark, and the stars were out; he'd lost the whole day somehow. He ran home and found his family in the living room.

"So, how was Harry, Edward?" Rosalie asked from her place on Emmett's lap. Edward looked at her in confusion.

"Who's Harry?"

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I keep having computer/internet issues. So, this chapter has been done for about a week, but I had no way of getting it online...*Runs and hides* Sorry! I hope you like it! And, the voting for the last chapter is done: Bella is tied so far with 'With volturi/dead' and 'In La Push, but not with Jacob'. Snap. If you would like to vote again between these choices, feel free. If I have another tie when I'm posting the next chapter, than I will choose. **

**Enjoy kiddies! Oh! By the way! Scores are in from the ACT. 29! I'm retaking it again senior year, because my dad's crazy like that, and I have AP testing in 2 weeks or so. Anywho, only 4 more weeks of school, then you can have me all summer! **

**And! Now for this week's vote! Hooray! *Confetti flies out of somewhere...* **

**1- Does Edward remember Harry? (Learns from his family)**

**2- Or, do Harry and Edward not meet again until the accident later on? (The accident might be substituted for the lunch room scene people have been asking for.)**


	6. Interlude

_Um…kind of can't find the notebook that I started this chapter in, which is why it took me so long to update…sorry 'bout that…Anywho, summer vacation has begun, so instead of pretending to learn in school, you can all read my over-dramatic fanfics! Yay! *confetti flies out of somewhere* So! Enjoy!_

* * *

Remus paced back and forth at the foot of Harry's bed. The small brunette was buried under heaps of blankets, and all you could see of him was his shock of hair, peeping out over the top of the pile. Lily was at work, so at least Remus had a few more hours to explain why her son was currently heaped under the contents of the linen closet. He shook his head again as he paced. _Stupid vampire!_ _Why can't anything with Harry ever be easy?_ Remus immediately felt guilty after thinking that. It wasn't his godson's fault that Fate seemed to love kicking him around. He patted Harry's feet absently and continued with his pacing. Harry was a gift: Remus and Lily hadn't seen him in years, and they didn't want to do anything that would make Harry want to go back to James any sooner than he had to. The man worriedly bit the inside of his cheek: if anything would send Harry running, it would be a vampire attack. After all, Harry moved to Forks for some normalcy; not witches and werewolves and vampires. (1)

An hour into his vigil by Harry's bedside, Remus heard Lily's key turning in the lock downstairs. He looked at Harry quickly, then ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He crept down the hallway, flushed the toilet in the bathroom and turned the water on in the sink loudly. (Harry has his own bathroom ensuite)

"Harry? That you?" Lily called from downstairs.

"It's Remus!" he called back, looking at his wide eyed reflection in the mirror. His hair was standing out from him tugging on it, and his cheeks had spots of color on them from all of his pacing. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where Lily was placing something in a Tupperware into the microwave.

"Hey, Harry's sleeping upstairs: best not to bother him for a while." Remus said quickly, glancing back over his shoulder at the stairs.

"Hmm? Okay…" Lily said absently as she washed her hands.

"How was work?" Remus asked, trying to keep his distracted so she wouldn't wander upstairs to check on her son.

"Work was fine: the girls in the bibliography section say hi. I don't know why you won't date one of them: they're all very nice girls. Want me to set you up with Linda? She-"

"What!? No! I don't want to date one of the girls from the library!" Remus said quickly. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Dating someone else? Come on, Moony, when's the last time you had some action?"

"Lily! That is none of your business!" he said in shock.

"That long huh?" Lily said, swatting him with the dishtowel. (2) She opened the microwave and made her way over to the table with her food. "Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge, Rem." She said around a bite of her food.

"There's actually food in the fridge?" he joked back.

"Ha! I'll have you know that I am _very _good with my cell phone and the takeout menus!" Lily shrieked. Remus smiled at her and made his way over to the fridge.

* * *

Upstairs, Harry's eyes moved beneath the lids. He remembered seeing Voldemort in his mirror, but nothing after that. Somehow, Voldemort had found his reflection, but not his actual body. At least it would take him a bit longer to find Harry in America. In the New World, magic didn't always work the way you planned. In the distance, Harry could hear Lily and Remus talking, but they sounded very far away. It was almost like being underwater: you were very close to the surface, but the distance still seemed immeasurable. It seemed like he was drowning: he couldn't get back to the surface and open his eyes. His eyelids covered his green eyes heavily and his hand twitched as he tried to pull away his blankets. His arm hurt for some reason, but he couldn't remember why. All he could think about was seeing Voldemort in the mirror instead of his reflection.

* * *

Edward sat on the couch numbly.

"Why are my memories of this boy, Harry was it? Why are my memories of him gone? What could possibly make me forget someone like that? It's as if I've never met him: all I can get from you is that he's a junior at our school, he's small, and he has black hair. That's it," he said quietly. He groaned and pulled at his hair. He started pacing angrily in front of the fireplace as his family looked at him in pity.

"It's okay Edward. Think of it as having a second chance…you can meet Harry with no preconceived notions about him. Just meet him and get to know him on your own terms, rather than what I saw in my visions." Alice said as she tried to reassure her brother. Edward looked like he was devastated, and she couldn't help but feel responsible. Sure, she had to let the future go on this way, but even she hadn't seen Edward forgetting. All she saw was him going to Harry's house and keeping him from bleeding to death: she hadn't foreseen this, and that scared her. If she was losing her ability, what would keep her family safe? (3)

* * *

**Footnote thingies...**

_1- After all, Harry moved to Forks for some normalcy; not witches and werewolves and vampires_--Tee hee…if only Remus knew how very strange Forks really is…

2- "That long huh?" Lily swatted him with the dishtowel-- !!! poor Remus! Just a little revenge on him…XD

3- "If she was losing her ability, what would keep her family safe?"- yes, yes, I know they're vampires and they can take care of themselves, but Alice feels that her visions give the family an edge over any problems, and without her ability, she feels vulnerable. And no, she's not losing her visions: Harry's just making her life difficult.

* * *

Sorry that this was so short. A ton of people have been reviewing--which I greatly appreciate by the way--and I got the impression that updating faster would be much appreciated...Like I said, sorry that this is shorter: the coming chapter will be much longer, because that's when Edward meets Harry. I didn't want to smoosh everything into one chapter...Anywho, leave me reviews!


	7. note

First and foremost, I am incredibly sorry for the long periods between chapters. **Stories will continue to be updated in the coming future.**

I was diagnosed with a serious medical problem a few months ago, and the medication I take now makes it very hard for me to attach myself to my stories the way that I used to. I had to have sensors hooked up to my head by a neurologist and they discovered that I had been having seizures almost constantly while I was sleeping, and nearly every 10 minutes when I was awake. No one had ever detected it before because I never displayed any outside symptoms beside headaches.

Now the medication that I take essentially makes the electrical connections in my brain run differently, and I'm not used to it yet, even after almost 4 months.

My brain is used to functioning in the most complicated way possible, due to massive amounts of scar tissue. Signals would be sent, get half way to a destination, then be stopped by scar tissue, and have to find an alternate route. The best way to explain my condition is to compare it to someone watching tv, and clicking through the channels rapidly, and not focusing on the picture. I can see what's changing, but I couldn't tell you what I was watching: if it was a sports program, a cooking show, etc. You could ask me what I was doing, and I wouldn't be able to tell you. I would have to look down, and reinterpret what I was doing. Now, with the medication, it forces my brain to slow down and focus on the picture. I'm still not watching the program, but my brain can now interpret what I'm seeing. The only way for me to solve the problem of my seizures is to undergo extensive brain surgery, which is not recommended for my age (18), the location of my scar tissue, or the amount of scar tissue I have (a lot).

I will be on medication for the rest of my life, because I can't have the surgery without a high level of risk. I thank you for your understanding. **All of my stories will continue to be updated when I have time.**


End file.
